Forbidden
by CrisisAvertedxx
Summary: When Kali Candon and her friends Scott and Stiles go into the woods to look for a body, something happens and it leaves them all wanting answers. But the answers they get, aren't what they expected. What they get is a new life sucked into the supernatural
1. Bitten

Hey guys! So, since this is my first story, i'm going to have a little contest. I want you guys to pm with an original idea for the plot line. It can be whatever you want. And it doesn't have to follow the show. The one I like the most will be used in the story, as well as an original character made by you. Just go in to as much detail as possible. It could be anything from a crazy prom idea to a new creature that they battle. Whatever you want. Next time I update, if I have enough suggestions, I will choose the winner. And I will add in the idea somewhere along the line. Depending on how I want the story to go. Thanks for reading!

[**DISCLAIMER**; I do not own Teen Wolf or anything associated with it. The only thing I claim are my own original characters and ideas. Although I wished I owned Derek, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac. I would do... so many dirty things to those four.]

* * *

_Outside in 10. Wear something warm. -Stiles_

I groaned and rolled over in bed so I could see what time it was. And when I saw the clock, I silently cursed my best friend. It was almost midnight. The douche bag had another adventure in the middle of the night. He always did this. Waking me and Scott up to run around the whole of Beacon Hills, just because he listened in on one of his dads phone calls. Sure, his dad is the sheriff, but come on. Why drag us into everything? Especially on the night before our Junior year of high school. I wanted sleep, but I knew that if I didn't get up, I would pay for it tomorrow.

I dragged myself out of bed, unlocking my phone and sending a reply text to my so called best friend. _Douche bag. It's midnight! Be down in five. -Kali_

I shimmied out of my nightgown and walked over to my closet, looking for something that would count as warm. Oddly enough, I didn't have many clothes that kept me warm. I liked being cold. But I knew Scott and Stiles would pitch a bitch fit if I didn't dress warm. So I had to compromise. I grabbed my favorite black skull tank top, a black pair of skinny jeans, and my black leather jacket. I also slipped on my pair of light grey combat boots, which fit perfectly with my infinity ring and wolf choker. And to finish the outfit off I slung my American flag backpack over my shoulder. Which, with our group, was a necessity. Inside it had a family sized bag of lays chips, three water bottles, two flash lights, rope, and a first aid kit. Everything we would need for a night out.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and then went over to my window. I would have used the front door, but the first three times I sneaked out I was caught coming back in. So after that third time, they installed an alarm system. It would go off if I came in through the front or back door. So I learned to use my window. Luckily I had a tree right outside it, and by now it was muscle memory to get down it. All it took was a little skip, jump, and hop, and I was on the ground.

When I hit the soft grass of my yard, we started walking towards Stiles' jeep. Not wanting to wake up my parents, we waited until we were safely in the jeep to start talking. I punched Stiles and frowned at him. "Why in the hell did you wake me up at midnight?! We have school tomorrow!" I half-yelled at him. Irritated at being woke up. Stiles yelled out in pain and then turned to look at me. Glaring at me. "I thought you would want to help us look for it." I sat back in the seat confused. I looked from Scott to Stiles, "Look for what?" Scott looked back at me and then scratched the back of his neck. "The other half of the body. Two joggers found half a body in the woods. We're gonna find the other half."

I groaned and let my head fall back against the seat. "We're going to find a body? Seriously? A _dead_ fucking body. Are you guys kidding?" I whined. Not wanting to find half of anything dead. Let alone a human. Scott and Stiles just laughed at me, and continued look out the windshield as Stiles drove. Soon enough we were getting out of the jeep and heading into Beacon Hills preserve. Myself and Stiles holding our flashlights. Searching the ground for the missing half of the body.

"So, just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" I questioned, looking at Stiles. My eyes glinting with mischief. Stiles just stammered for a minute and then started blushing with embarrassment. "Didn't think of that." He muttered, looking intently at the ground. Scott took that as a que to ask a question for himself. "And what if the thing that killed the person is still out here somewhere?" My eyes widened as I scanned the woods. Checking for a murderer hiding in the underbrush. Stiles let his head drop to his chest, even more embarrassed. "Didn't think of that either."

Scott and I exchanged a look, but didn't say anything else. We just continued walking for another ten minutes. I was about to ask another question that was sure to embarrass Stiles, when he dropped to the ground behind a fallen tree trunk. "Sti-" He cut me off and put a finger to his lips. I listened for a second, thinking that Stiles was just kidding around. But then I heard the dogs and the calls of the police. I jumped and pulled Scott behind a tree. He was wheezing from the walk, his asthma killing him. I just clamped my hand over his mouth and pulled us to the ground. Hoping the tree was wide enough to hide us.

A beam of light hit the ground next to us, but it quickly moved around the forest floor. I knew that the Sheriff had found Stiles, and was looking for us. I could only hope that he was covering for us. I didn't want to get caught again. I would be grounded the first month of school. I would miss all the awesome parties. Plus my phone and computer would be taken. And I really didn't want that.

I sat there, my hand over Scott's mouth for another ten minutes, waiting until I could no longer hear the cops and dogs before getting up. I let go of Scott and looking around the darkness. My flashlight had fallen on a rock when I jumped, and it was no longer usable. We were completely in the dark.

I groaned and then stopped when a snap of a twig answered back. I looked at Scott and he was looking into the darkness. Something was wrong.

I watched the woods and screamed when a herd of deer came charging right at me and Scott. We both fell backwards, and tumbled down a hill. When I finally stopped rolling, I was on top of something hard, yet squishy. I froze and looked over at Scott. He was laying up against a tree. "S-Scott. Are you o-okay?" He mumbled a 'yes' in response and then sat up. His eyes widening when he saw what I was laying on. And then my suspicions were confirmed. "I'm laying on the body, aren't I?" He nodded his head and I screamed. Jumping up and running to him. Falling slightly when I tripped over his leg. I pulled my legs up against my chest and shivered when I looked over at the dead girl. "This night could not get any worse."

A growl sounded somewhere in the darkness and I groaned. Letting my face fall onto my knees. "Seriously?" I pulled out my phone and shinned it into the dark forest and shriek when a pair of red eyes glinted. The thing came barreling towards me, and I jumped up and started running. But I was tackled from behind and the thing bit my shoulder. I screamed in pain, and I was dropped. And I heard it turn around and bolt the other way. "SCOTT. RUN." I screamed, and then groaned. Holding my shoulder as I staggered to my feet and started walking back towards Scott. Who barreled into me, knocking me back down. I groaned again and used my good arm to push him off. "Scott." I whispered, "Are you okay? Did the thing get you?" He looked at me and sat up. Wincing, I did the same. He pulled up his shirt and showed me the bite wound. I gasped, and showed him mine.

We helped each other up, and staggered around the forest until we found the road. And I called the only person I could think of to come and get us. My old best friend. We didn't talk much anymore, but we were still friends. I only hoped that he would pick up and come and get us.

"Isaac? Yeah. Me and Scott are in trouble. Can you come and get us? No. Stiles can't. Sorry. But we REALLY need your help. Thank you. Yeah. The road by the preserve. And bring some gauze please."

* * *

So... What'd you think? I hope you guys loved it! Anyway, remember to submit your ideas, and i'll get back with you with the winner soon! Oh, and please follow, favorite, and review! Especially review. I love me some reviews. Also, i'm having a second contest. But for a cover photo. Kali is portrayed by Chloe Moretz. So if you could make a pretty cover photo with her, as well as the story name and anything else you want, and send it to me, that would be amazing. I'll choose the one I like the most and use it for the story. Love you guys! Thanks again for reading!


	2. Senses

Hey guys! I have another chapter for you! And just to clear things up, I know the guys are in their Sophomore year during season one. I realized that AFTER I submitted the chapter. So lets just change it back. They are sophomores. xD So since i've had a flood of inspiration, i'm going to post the results when I figure them out. :) Thanks for reading!

[**Disclaimer;** I do not own Teen Wolf. But I would do so many dirty things to the guys.]

* * *

The ride home was completely silent. After we painfully got in the car, Isaac handed me the gauze, and started at our bites for a few seconds before turning around and driving. We didn't want to talk about, and he didn't want to know. So we just sat in silence as I covered the bites in the gauze, first cleaning it with the antiseptic I had in the first aid kit. And then he dropped Scott off, and then me. And as I was getting out of the car, he stopped me, and looked at me with concern. "Whatever happened, you should do something about it. I don't want you getting hurt again. Just... be careful." He let me go, and then drove off. Leaving me to painfully climb back up my tree and get into my room by myself.

When I finally got into my floor, I just flopped down on my bed. Not caring about my shoes, or my clothes. I just burrowed under my blankets. Wincing whenever I would move my shoulder the wrong way. I laid there until my alarm went off, trying to process everything that happened. For example, what the hell was that thing? It seemed like it was a wolf to me. But wolves haven't been in Beacon Hills for a long time. So that ruled them out. And why had it just bitten me and Scott, and ran off? What animal did that? Most went in for the kill. Not for the bite.

When my alarm went off, I just groaned and rolled over. Groaning at the pain in my shoulder.. I just stood up and wandered to the bathroom. My brain in a sleepless fog. I took a shower, did my makeup, and got dressed in a haze. Not quite sure what was going on. I was to tired. When I was doing a final make-up check, I cleaned my bite wound with some peroxide. Wincing as I watched it bubble up. Despite my shower, it was still completely dirty. When I wiped the peroxide up, I covered it back with gauze, and then looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a mid thigh length black dress, black leggings that showed seconds of my lower legs, my black leather coat, and my wolf choker. Before my parents left for work they had left me a promise ring on the counter. They said they knew I was a sophomore now, and would be thinking of... sexual things. And wanted me to practice abstinence until I was at least 18. So they gave me a beautiful silver heart ring to wear until I turned 18.

I slipped it on my fingers and started to head downstairs. Grabbing my black wedges and my American flag backpack(now housing school supplies, as well as our provisions) before I walked out of my room. I walked groggily downstairs and grabbed a monster out of the fridge, popping it open and taking a swig. I knew I would need more than one to get through the day. No sleep on the first day of school was never a good thing. I checked my phone and then sent a text to Stiles.

_No sleep. Your fault. Need monsters. Buy me some. -Kali_

Then I slid into my pretty little dark purple bug, and texted Scott before driving off.

_How's the bite? Did you sleep? I didn't. Stiles is buying monsters. -Kali_

"Kali. Kali. KALI."

I jerked my head up and looked around the class room. I was in third period. Mr. Harris' class. I looked up at him and frowned. "Mr. Harris. I was having a wonderful dream. Why did you have to go and ruin it?" Mr. Harris looked at me with narrowed eyes and then smirked. "Ms. Candon. I had to go and ruin that little dream of yours because I do not tolerate sleeping in my class. Nor do I tolerate sleeping in detention. Which is where you will be after school." I was about to pipe up and say a something snarky, but he started talking to the class again. I sighed and started doodling in my notebook. Not caring about what he was talking about.

A ball of paper hit my forehead and fell to the ground. I looked back at Stiles and he was looking around like he didn't do anything. I reached down and picked up the ball. Slightly irritated and curious. I uncurled the ball and tried to focus on the words.

_I'm worried about Scott. He got bit by something last night, and he isn't acting normal. He said you got bit too. You okay?_

I frowned at the note and started writing back. Not sure exactly how to explain the situation.

_Yeah, I got bit too. And I really don't feel the same. I keep hearing things. Not voices. Get that dumb look off your face. Like, I can hear the gum Greenburg is chewing, two rooms away. And I can here the principal complaining about a headache. It's weird. And throw that damn mint mojito gum away. It smells like it's three weeks old._

I wrinkled my nose and tossed the note back. It landed squarely on his desk, right in his left hand. He looked up and his eyes widened. I followed his gaze and inwardly groaned when I noticed Mr. Harris watching me. "Ms. Candon. You now have three days of detention. Mr. Stilinski, you will be joining Ms. Candon for two days of detention." I heard Stiles call Mr. Harris a bastard under his breath, and I giggled. Causing Mr. Harris to glare at me. I waved innocently at him and went back to reading in our book.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and unlocked my phone to check it. A text from Stiles. This kid was going to get me detention for the whole year. I sighed and read it before wanting to bash my face into my desk.

_ How did you... I didn't even know I had mint mojito gum in my pocket. And how do you know it's Greenburg?_

I answered back with reluctance.

_I know it's Greenburg because of his weird chewing habit. It irritates me all to hell. And quit texting me! You're going to get me another four days of detention. You know Mr. Harris' rules on phones. We'll talk about this later._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you stay around for the third chapter!


	3. Derek

Ohmygurd. Guys! I'm here with another chapter. So despite being completely exhausted from watching my nephew all night, and getting absolutely no sleep, I have another chapter for you guys! If I have any random, weird mistakes, just blame it on only getting three hours of sleep. I hope you guys like it! :3

Oh, and for warning. I might be changing up my writing style. Just changing it from the paragraphs into just a sentence or two, per line. So that the chapters seem longer. Because even though I have over 1000 words per chapter so far, they still seem really short. I don't like short chapters.

[**Disclaimer**; I do not own Teen Wolf. But how cool would that be? I would totally take the bite from Derek.]

* * *

The rest of the first day went about the same. Smelling weird things, hearing things, and seeing better. And sleeping. Lots of sleeping. I ended up skipping lunch and just slept. It was pretty bad.

But somehow, I managed to get through it. And just like that, school ended, and I was on the bleachers cheering on Stiles and Scott as they re-tried out the lacrosse team. Each year the team had to, even if they had played the previous year.

Coach Finstock was weird about his team.

During the first round, the team just warmed up. Throwing the ball at the goalie. Which, this year, was Scott.

And despite him sucking at lacrosse, as well as his asthma, he somehow managed to catch every ball, except the first one. Stiles and I just watched in amazement.

After the team had finished warming up, they went into the elimination round. Which was try-outs for the first line. Anyone who didn't make it would be either benched, or back up for any of the other players.

The first five minutes were a disaster for Scott. Jackson had gotten competitive during the warm ups, so he used the playing time to knock Scott down as much as possible.

But once Scott got the hang of it, Scott dominated everyone. Even doing some gymnastics moves to sail over the other players. He made a great shot, and scored a goal. I shared a disbelieving look with Stiles.

I jumped up from my seat and slide onto the bleachers next to Stiles, and we watched Coach talk to Scott. I could pretty much here everything.

"SCOTT. GET THE HELL OVER HERE."

Scott ran over to Coach, and waited for him to talk again.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Coach. Just trying to score a shot."

"Well it worked. You're in buddy. YOU MADE FIRST LINE."

I jumped up, screaming in excitement. My best friend made first line! He was finally going to play!

* * *

After the game all three of us decided to go back into the woods to look for Scott's inhaler. Despite the fear of last nights accident.

"Something could seriously be wrong with us Stiles! We can hear, see, and smell things we couldn't before!"

Stiles looked at Scott and I with a look of amusement.

"Like what? I've already went over this with Kali. Let's see if you are psychic too."

I glared at Stiles, crossing my arms.

"Well, I can smell the mint mojito gum in your pocket."

"I told you to throw that out!"

"I d- I guess I forgot."

We walked about ten minutes into the woods when Scott and I stopped. We looked at each other in confusion.

"I could have swore it was here."

"It was. The deer came, and then I fell on the body, and you said you dropped your inhaler when you tumbled down the hill."

Stiles looked around and then a curious look crossed his face.

"Maybe the killer moved the body."

Scott crouched down and moved the leaves around on the ground. Looking for his inhaler.

"Well I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like, eighty bucks."

I wasn't really paying attention to them. My eyes were scanning the forest. Something didn't seem right.

I froze, and my eyes followed a figure as it walked out of the shadows.

A tall, dark haired, green eyed, brooding man.

"What are you guys doing here? This is private property."

I sniffed, and my eyes widened. His scent was different. More... wild. Like he was outside more than a normal human.

He was talking to Scott, but his eyes wandered to me. And he paused for a second. His eyes widening slightly.

He shook his head and turned to look back at Scott. Avoiding my curious look.

He threw something, and I grabbed it before Scott had a chance to. I looked down and then I looked back at the guy sharply. He had Scotts inhaler.

"Now you have it."

The guy turned around and started walking off. But stopped to turn back to look at me. A confused look on his face. I stared back. Sure my expression mirrored his.

We stood there for what felt like forever before Scott and Stiles started to pull me away. We shared one more look before we both turned around and walked off.

Stiles looked like he had just seen a murder go down.

"Do you know who that is?"

I looked at him, my thoughts dead of everything but one thing.

"Derek Hale."

Surprise played on Stiles face.

"You know?"

I hit him across the back of his head and shot him a bored expression.

"Yeah. I'm sure everyone does. He's only like, two years older than me. Three years older than you guys. His whole family burned in a house fire."

I should be a Junior, but because I had to have surgery in the middle of my Freshman year, I failed a year. I missed so much school I couldn't catch up. So while all of my friends moved on to their sophomore year, I held back and redid my whole freshman year. Making me 17 and a sophomore.

"Now, take me home. I need to change my gauze and go to sleep."

* * *

I walked into my bathroom and peeled off my clothes. All day I had failed to notice the fact that I was no longer in pain. I had been to tired. But now as I unwrapped the gauze, I noticed. And when the skin was completely bare, no bite, my eyes widened.

And I had to stifle a scream when a figure appeared behind me in my mirror.

All I was wearing was my underwear, not even a bra, so I flipped around, doing my best to cover myself with a small hand towel.

"WHAT THE HELL DEREK."

He stood there for a second before sighing and walking out of the bathroom. Shutting the door after him.

Five minutes later Kali walked out of the bathroom in her mid thigh length purple and black night gown.

Derek was sitting on her bed reading her writing journal. Kali snatched it from him and sat it on her night stand.

"What the hell are you doing here Derek?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

"So you're saying we're actually werewolves. We're not just going crazy?"

"Yes. Last night I was tracking the wolf that bit you. I was going to try and kill him. He's gone crazy. But I chased him all the way into the woods, and you two happened to be in the way. He took that opportunity to build his pack."

"So, me and Scott are... beta's now? Part of a pack? So what are you, another alpha? Or are you a beta as well?"

Everything sounded utterly crazy. But I could feel that he was telling the truth. Everything made sense. The heightened senses, the rapid healing, and the fact that I no longer felt the crippling pain that was caused by the disease.

"I'm a beta. And yes. You and Scott are pack. And from what I can tell, the alpha turned you guys for his own purposes. He wants to create a pack of killers."

I shuddered at the thought of killing someone. But I knew that on the full moon I would lose control. Derek didn't even have to tell me that.

"So what am I going to do on the full moon? It's this friday. Oh. Oh shit. Scott has a game this friday! And a date with Allison!"

Derek's eyes widened and he jumped up. I could smell the shock rolling off of him.

"You need to keep him from going out. I need you both to stay at my house friday, so I can watch you guys. Make sure you don't kill anyone. Would you be able to get Scott to the house on the preserve that morning? Your senses and emotions are going to be going crazy from the moment you wake up. You need to skip school. Any little thing that makes your blood pressure spike will send you over the edge, and you'll shift. And you don't need that at school."

I knew I would be at Derek's, but I doubted I would be able to get Scott there. I could try, but I knew I wouldn't be able to do it.

"I don't know about Scott. I might need your help getting him there."

Derek nodded and then looked around my room. His eyes not missing anything. When his gaze landed on my prescriptions he looked at me. The prescriptions were only vitamins, and steroids to keep me going, but they were still medicine. I also had an anti-depressant and pain medication, but that was in my bathroom.

"What are these for?"

I looked at Derek and then pulled the blanket up around me. Not wanting to talk about it. But I knew he would find out eventually. Stiles and Scott did. Although it took them half of our freshman year.

"I have Celiac disease. It's a genetic disease that affects my bodies ability to digest and absorb certain nutrients. So I can't eat anything gluten. And I have to take medicine. It's extremely painful. Although since this morning I haven't felt any pain from it. Normally I have to pop my percocet like candy."

Derek sat there looking at me for a while, and then sniffed again. He frowned.

"You also have an anti-depressant. A symptom of Celiac disease is depression. Right?"

I nodded and his frown remained. But his eyes wandered the room again.

"A perk of being turned into a werewolf is that is cures you of any diseases. So you no longer suffer from celiac disease. I don't know about the depression, but since it's a symptom of celiac, i'm guessing it'll go away as well. But anyway, congrats! You're cured!"

My jaw dropped and I just stared at the man. And I didn't even say anything when he got up and jumped out of the window. Leaving me alone to process everything he just told me.

I'm a werewolf. I can heal from most any wounds, I have super heightened senses, and i've been cured from my disease.

Damn. Maybe missing a whole night of sleep was worth it.

* * *

Wow. Interesting huh? Did you see the disease coming? I hope you liked the chapter, and i'm sorry if anything is weird or worded strange. I'm exhausted. Anyway, love you, and don't forget to submit ideas and cover photos for the contests!


	4. Shifted

I'm just spitting out chapters, aren't I? I hope i'm not updating to quickly. If you guys think I should slow down and think my chapters through more, just tell me. I love feedback! Reviews are amazing to read. Even if they are criticism. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter!

[**Disclaimer**; I do not own Teen Wolf.]

* * *

For the rest of the night after Derek left, I just laid in my bed and thought about everything that could happen Friday. I was a newly changed werewolf that could kill someone. And I couldn't do anything about it.

All I knew was that I had to think of something. _Something_, that could keep me away from the innocent public. And the only thing I could think of was Derek. He had offered to keep me at his house, so he could watch me.

I didn't know him, and was unsure if I should trust him, but I really had no choice. He was the only person that could keep me from killing.

I stared at my phone for the longest time, trying to text the man with the constant scowl. He had given me his number before he left. When all I could do was stare. When I was crippled by the shock of being cured.

I pulled up Derek's number and looked at it for a second before sending a text to him.

_I'll be at your house Friday morning around 8. You might have to get Scott yourself if I can't convince him. -Kali_

* * *

The week flew by really quickly. I finally got sleep Tuesday night, after two nights of no sleep. So on Friday morning, I slipped out of bed at seven. An hour later than my normal wake up time. I was skipping school and going to Derek's today so that I would get out of control and try and kill someone.

I just had thirty minutes before I had to head out to the preserve. So I looked through my closet for something to wear. Deciding on a white skull corset tank top, with black ripped skinny jeans, my leather jacket, and black military ankle boots. I slipped on my promise ring along with my wolf choker, and slipped my phone in my back pocket.

I had my backpack packed with things I would need for my day at Derek's. My phone charger, laptop, my gluten free chips, and my Blood of Eden book. I also had one of my writing journals and a few pencils and pens. If I was going to be locked in a house all day I wanted to stay entertained.

I went to my vanity table and did my makeup so it matched my outfit, completing everything with grey nail polish coated with light sparkles. Once my nails were dry I fished my phone out of my pocket and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

Since my mom was home for the day, I had to sneak out of my window so I didn't get caught. If she knew I was still home, she would knew I was skipping. I always left by six forty-five, so I could get to school by seven and study for an hour before school started.

I had parked my car a block up after my parents went to bed, so that they would think I had left, so I had to walk a little ways before getting in my car and driving to Derek's.

Before driving off I sat in the drivers seat and texted Derek, letting him know I was on my way.

_Be there in 15. Did you convince Scott? -Kali_

_Ok. No, couldn't convince him. So I told Stiles to watch out for him. Once I get you settled I might go and make sure he doesn't kill anyone. xDerek_

I sighed and and started my car, pulling out of my parking spot and taking of for the preserve. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

I pulled up to Derek's half burnt down house and looked at it sceptically. If I was going to be in there for the night, how was I going to keep from killing someone in a house that had several escape routes?

I grabbed my backpack out of the passenger seat, and stepped out of the car. I looked around the property and sighed. This place didn't seem very fun.

"Derek. I know you heard me pull up. And you better have lights and wifi."

Derek appeared on his porch and started walking towards me. "I have power and wifi. But you're not going to need it. You're going to be training with me. I want to see how quick you are to anger, and how well you can control it. The better your control, the less likely you are to shift."

I watched as he slowly shifted. His eyes turned a brilliant blue, his canines elongating, his whole face shifting and changing. Hair sprouting out of his face and his nails grew longer and sharper. My eyes widened and a growl sounded in my chest when he came stalking towards me. Growling himself. I started running and jumped, grabbing a tree limb. I used it to maneuver myself into the tree.

I looked down at him and snarled. I hadn't shifted, but my senses heightened and I felt like I was in danger. Although I knew I wasn't. Derek stopped and looked at me, his face full of confusion. He looked back at the house and started running. I jumped down and ran after him. My eyes focusing on his every move.

The werewolf suddenly stopped and turned around. Slashing my face with his claws. I growled at him and stood my ground. Doing my best to control my anger. I wanted to prove I could control myself on my first full moon. He grabbed me by the arm and flipped me over, but before I hit the ground I caught myself and landed on my hands and knees. I looked up at him, my mouth forming into a smirk.

"Did I tell you i've always had control over my emotions?"

Derek straightened up and frowned at me. He looked confused and pissed off. I laughed and stood up, wiping the dirt off my hands. "You'll have to do better than that sour wolf."

Derek suddenly jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. He growled in my face, digging one of his claws into my wrist. I snarled in his face, pain slicing through my body. A pounding pain ripped through my head and I ripped my arms free of the older man, holding my head as I staggered up.

I started staggering towards the house, but collapsed on the steps. Groaning as I felt a painful tingling in my face and fingers. I groaned again and then looked at my fingers. My nails had lengthened into claws, and I could feel my canines on my lips.

I opened my eyes and everything was covered in a red fog that made everything easier to focus on. I could smell, see, and hear even better than I could before I had shifted. I looked up at Derek and he was watching me cautiously.

"So pain is your trigger. Normally it's anger or fright."

I stood up and looked around in awe. Everything was so... beautiful when the senses were heightened. "How are you not shifted constantly? Everything is so beautiful."

Derek's face twisted with wonder as he watched me walk around and sniff the air. The air pollution was evident, but in the woods everything smelled amazing, despite the fact that we were so close to a city.

I looked back up at Derek when he coughed, and he was shifted back into his human form. "I've never seen a werewolf be so calm on their first shift. Normally their blood lust is spiked and they want to kill everything in sight. You seem perfectly in control. Like you've been a wolf you're whole life."

"I told you I had my emotions under control."

* * *

For the next three hours Derek showed a few defensive moves, as well as a trick to keep from shifting, if I ever had the urge to while I was in public. It was a very painful, yet fun experience. And I learned that Derek had never seen any wolf as calm as I was.

And currently, I was sitting on the edge of the porch listening to Derek talk about how close he came to finding the alpha. I cocked my head and clicked my nails on the wood. I could shift back if I wanted, but I liked how beautiful the world was in red. So I stayed shifted into my wolf form.

"Why are you hunting the alpha anyways? Can't you leave that to the hunters?"

Apparently their were werewolf hunters in Beacon Falls. I had yet to ask who they were. To be honest I really didn't want to know.

"I would have after a few more weeks of hunting him, if I hadn't caught him yet. But then he bit you two. And he will again if I don't kill him soon. And I never would have hunted him to begin with, if not for my sister. She had been hunting him before I started. But then he killed her."

I sucked in a breath and put my clawed hand on Derek's arm in an attempt to comfort him. He just looked at me and sighed. "That's the body everyone is looking for. After I realized my sister was dead I wanted vengeance. I couldn't find her body for the longest time. But I knew she was dead. I could feel it. Until the night you two were changed I didn't know where the alpha had left her. And then I found the upper half of her after I tracked the alpha through the woods. And I buried her beside the house. I'm surprised you haven't smelled her. The other half the joggers found."

I sighed in sadness and pulled Derek towards me, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry Derek. Losing your sister must have been hard. Especially after... after the fire." Derek stiffened when I first hugged him, but he slowly relaxed into it. I pulled back from the hug and then cracked a smile.

"And trust me, I smelled her. But I didn't want to say anything." Derek chuckled and then stood up. He stretched and then looked down at me.

"I want you to come with me to that party tonight. So that you can help me watch out for Scott. I have a feeling he isn't as in control as you are. And I might need a little help with him."

I nodded and then dug in my pocket for my phone. I had forgotten about it during the training. I unlocked it and groaned. Twenty three texts and seventeen calls from Stiles. Each one asking where the hell I was and why I wasn't picking up the phone. The latest one was five minutes old.

_Kali. Kali. Are you dead? You okay? It's the full moon and you are no where to be found. I'm worried. Answer me. Where the hell are you? Derek told me to watch out for Scott. He didn't say anything about you. I don't trust the guy. You better watch out for him. -Stiles_

Derek raised an eyebrow and watched me with curious eyes. "You didn't tell the hyper one where you were? I thought you told him everything."

_I'm fine. Don't want to be in public. Might get angry or something and rip an innocent persons head off. I locked myself in a storm shelter. -Kali_

"Not anymore. They've been keeping things from me. So I can keep things from them." I could tell they were keeping a lot from me. But I never pressed them about it. Just dropped hints that I knew. But they never said anything to me. So I got angrier and angrier. And haven't really talked to them much.

Just a text here and there. Only talking to them when necessary.

Derek raised his eyebrow again but shook it off. I was getting irritated all over again. How could they seriously keep things from me? I wanted to punch them sometimes. I growled deep in my chest, and Derek put his hand on my shoulder. Instantly calming me.

"Sorry. Now, how do you shift back again?"

Derek chuckled and sat down next to me.

"Just picture yourself looking normal, and then calm yourself as much as possible. Clear your thoughts of everything but your normal face."

I nodded, and did just that. And within seconds I felt my features slowly start to shift back. I opened my eyes and grinned up at Derek. I was having a lot of fun, and Derek noticed. Her chuckled again and then started walking towards his camaro.

"Let's go get some lunch."

* * *

The rest of the day after we got lunch, Derek and I trained. He taught me how to calm another raging werewolf and he should me more moves. Offensive and defensive. He showed my how I shift within seconds, and when it was time for the party, he was positive I would be fine to go out in public.

He had tested me a few more times, and I only got angry to the point of shifting once. And that was when he threatened me and then busted my laptop. Immediately after he calmed me down, he promised to buy me a new, better laptop.

He had left me at the house to go to the game. He wanted to go to that on his own. He wanted to see how unstable Scott was before he decided if he would need my help or not. And when he got back it was evident that Scott had shifted on the field. He was pretty unstable.

Derek drove us to the party, and I stepped out of his camaro and sniffed the air. Almost gagging when all the scents hit my nose. Alcohol, sweat, and desperation.

"Great, isn't it? Sometimes having heightened senses is a disadvantage. You learn to hold your nose with things like this."

Derek went around back and I went in through the front door like a normal person. I let my eyes glow their wolf blue as I looked around for Stiles or Scott, careful not to let anything else shift. When I finally spotted Stiles, my eyes died down and I wandered over to my ADHD friend.

"Stiles! Hey!"

Stiles' eyes widened when he saw me and his mouth opened and closed. He pulled me into a vacant bathroom and he looked shocked. "I thought you locked yourself in a storm shelter! Should you really be out in public? We don't want you wolfing out and killing someone." I frowned and sat on the edge of the tub.

"Have faith in me. I'm completely under control."

Stiles looked at me skeptically, but we both walk out of the bathroom just as Scott is running by, looking frazzled. I knew that look. He was shifting. "Stiles! Go find Allison." I ran off after the other beta and tried to get his attention. Even growling at him. But I got no response.

"SCOTT. SCOTT."

He drove off, leaving me standing in his cars exhaust fumes. "Derek. He left. We need to find him." I said out loud, knowing he would hear me where ever he was.

The man in question appeared at my side and had a content expression. "What i'm going to do is drive Allison home, then you're going to go back to my house and go to sleep. I'm going to hunt down Scott."

I nodded and froze when I heard Stiles' disbelieving voice. "Kali? Why are you- You were with Derek! I can't believe you... You lied to me." I turned on Stiles, my eyes flaring into their wolf blue.

"I lied to you? I LIED TO YOU? How about YOU lied to ME. You and Scott have been keeping so many things from me for months. You don't think i've noticed, but I have. And you have the right to call me out on ONE little thing?" I stalked towards Stiles, my fangs elongating. I knew what I was doing. I was fully aware of the fact that I was shifting. But I just wanted to scare him.

"We didn't mean too! But just because we've been keeping things from you doesn't mean you get to go behind our back and hang out with Derek! The guys a creep! He could have kidnapped you, or killed you!"

"Derek was HELPING me. He taught me to control my shifting. He taught me how to defend myself. How to protect your little ass. He's just trying to help Scott." I let my fangs retract, and let my eyes die down. "Now, go the fuck home and leave me alone for a few days. I'm fine now. Focus on Scott. He needs you more than I do."

I looked over at Derek and nodded my head. Signaling that he could get Allison. Who was looking distraught on the front steps of Lydia's house.

I took off into the forest, shifting as I ran. I found that I could run faster while shifted. So within a few minutes I was trotting up the steps of Derek's house. My mind clearing as I settled down on a mattress in a part of the house that wasn't completely destroyed. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

So i'm not to happy with this chapter, but I decided that I should be nice and get another chapter out for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be spectacular. I'll do my best to make it a lot longer and nicer than this chapter. The beginning of the chapter was sort of a filler, so I hope I didn't ramble to much. Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear from you in the form of follows, favorites, and reviews! :3


	5. Animals

Another chapter! I'm just on fire, aren't I? That's what, like five chapters in two days? A miracle in my book. So anyways, here's the newest update, I hope you guys like it! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :3

* * *

The next few days were interesting. The morning after the party I woke up to a hot brooding man watching me while I slept. It was creepy, but interesting at the same time. I had just growled at him and he wandered off like nothing happened.

I had just gotten up, ate breakfast, and then trained with Derek until I felt like going home. Since I had nothing else to do on a Saturday.

When I had finally gotten home around five pm, my mom had freaked out on me. Yelling at me for ditching school and then being missing for over twenty four hours. She was literally throwing a hissy fit.

I had just zoned out and acted like I was ashamed of myself. But I couldn't be more please. I love making my mom freak out. Rebelling was the only way she ever paid attention to me. Work had always been more important.

Sunday was boring. Mom had to work so I had just sneaked out of the house and shifted in the woods. I just wandered around like that for a while. In wolf form, exploring the woods with new eyes. Ignoring texts from Scott and Stiles.

I would randomly text Derek when he would check up on me. Which he did every hour. It was sort of annoying, but cute at the same time.

Monday I had finally talked to Scott, I completely ignored Stiles. Refusing to speak to him after our fight.

I somehow got Allison to speak to Scott again, making them happy and all in love again. Which was disgusting and adorable at the same time.

And through Scott I found out who the hunters were. Allison's family. Which scared the shit out of me. They could find out about me and Scott at any moment.

Tuesday was pretty much the same as Monday. I ignored Stiles, and well, pretty much everyone else. I kept to myself most of the day, until I got out of school and hung out at Derek's.

I trained with him and we just hung out until around ten that night, when he sent me home to sleep. I didn't want to leave, but knew I had too.

I ended up making up with Stiles over video chat at like, midnight. Which was a killer time to be up and talking on a school night, but I was tired of ignoring him. He was one of my best friends.

So after he promised to bring my my favorite movie and snacks for a best friends night on Sunday, I relented and forgave him.

Wednesday I found out from Derek that Scott and Stiles are accusing him of killing his own sister. And when the replies to my texts cut off, I figured something happened. So I had confronted Scott about it, and he told me that they had found the body on Derek's property, and Derek had been arrested.

I had wolfed out on Scott, screaming that Laura was his sister, and the alpha had killed her.

He didn't believe me, and we got into a nasty fight. I had almost ripped Scott's arm off, so he left me alone and wandered back to his house.

I went to Derek's and stayed at his place for a while. Hiding in a back room from the few cops that still remained at the site. I ended up sleeping there. The house was just a comfortable place for me.

On Thursday, despite being scared out of my mind because of the hunters, I had yet to talk to Scott. I talked to Allison and Stiles(despite wanting to rip his head off over Derek), but pretty much no one else.

The only thing I could think of that would help us was Derek, and he was under investigation and in jail. Which was lovely because we needed him more than ever.

Friday passed just like Thursday. Ignoring Scott, and only talking to Stiles and Allison. I trained on my own and continued to stay at Derek's, only going home while my mom was home. I ended up going grocery shopping and stocking Derek's kitchen, making the place pretty liveable.

I had only slept there once, but most of my alone time was spent there. And being a growing werewolf, I now ate a lot. I needed food.

Saturday was the game, and despite still not talking to Scott I went to the game. To support our team.

The beginning of the game was solid and nothing happened. But in the final seconds I could sense Scott was getting angry.

I could clearly see his wolf yellow eyes light up as he scored the final shot, and while everyone else surrounded our team, I followed Scott and Stiles into the locker room. Worried Scott would kill our best friend.

I ended up having to pin Scott to the ground and growling in his face until he calmed down. It wasn't the thing Derek taught me, but it worked. And right after I shifted back, Allison came running into the locker room and Stiles and I left the two alone. Where i'm sure making out ensued.

That night I was sleeping in Derek's house again, and I was in the middle of cooking spaghetti when Derek came strolling into the kitchen. I had just stared at him in shock while he stared at me in confusion.

"I knew I had smelled you. But I didn't know you were living here." I had rubbed my neck in embarrassment while I continued to stir the sauce. "Well... after you got arrested I couldn't sleep in my house. Your house felt more like home. So I sorta took over. Stocked the kitchen and everything."

He had just shrugged and grabbed a plate of spaghetti when it was done. I updated him on everything that happened while we ate, and he told me I could keep staying here, since the hunters scared the crap out of me.

Although he promised they wouldn't do anything because of their code, I was still worried. I knew the hunters daughter, and if she found out what Scott and I were, she could get us all killed.

Sunday I hung out with Derek all day. I had gotten a brand new tv for the living room while he was gone, so we spent the whole day just watching movies. I even talked him into watch the titanic. Which took hours of begging. It was a fun and relaxing day. We trained for thirty minutes between each movie though.

Derek wanted to make sure I could protect myself against a hunter if need be. Training was fun, and a great way to stay in shape. Although it was completely tiring after so long.

And that brought us to Monday, where my whole class were staring at the large yellow square limo's some students ride to school. One was covered with yellow caution tape, and is filled with splatters of blood.

And cops and paramedics are swarming around it. Trying to figure out what happened. From what I could hear they suspected a mountain lion attack. I knew better.

Scott had had a dream where he had been making out with Allison on a bus, and eventually he killed her. But when he woke up he hadn't been sure if it was real or not. Now we knew.

Although it wasn't Allison he had attacked. It had been our old bus driver. And Scott didn't kill him. Just put him in critical condition. Scott just kept insisting he wasn't the one who did it. He just had a feeling. But later that night, the bus driver died. And Scott wanted answers.

It took three hours, but I managed to convince him to go to Derek for help. So on Tuesday I had led him into Derek's house, and Scott has just looked from me to Derek, a disgusted look on his face. "When did you move in here? Your scent is as strong as Derek's." I just punched him in the arm and turned to Derek.

"Have any advice for him? He can't remember if he was the one to hurt the bus driver or not. He thinks he remembers another person there." Derek watched all three of us for a little while, and then sighed.

"Let your senses guide you. Go back onto the bus, close your eyes, and let your senses remember for you." Scott just waited for a minute, waiting for the rest of the advice. But when none came, an annoyed look crossed his face.

"That's it?" Derek nodded and Stiles and Scott stormed off. I watched them leave and turned back to Derek. "Is that really all he needs to do?" Derek nodded again and I cocked my head. "Do you think he killed the bus driver?"

"No, I don't think he did. Scott may not be in control, but he's not a killer. He would have killed Allison or Stiles already." I nodded my head in agreement and then rummaged through the cabinet, looking for something to eat.

Wednesday I found out that it wasn't Scott that had attacked the bus driver, but the alpha. He had called Scott and myself to the bus. I had been there too, but I had fought the alpha to much. He ended up throwing me out and I had wandered back to Derek's.

Scott was relieved, but Derek was frustrated. We had been so close to the alpha, if Derek had been there we could have killed him. Gotten justice for his sister. But I had been under the alpha's control, due to me being his beta, so I couldn't text Derek. My mind was elsewhere.

During class I discovered my feelings for Derek. Me and Stiles had been discussing everything that had happened so far, and he pointed out that I spent most of my time with the werewolf now. And he brought up the question that made me realize I liked the tall, scowling man.

_"You're always hanging around that creep." _

_"He is not a creep! He's actually really nice when it's just us two. I even got him to watch the titanic."_

_Stiles eyes lit up with curiosity and wonder, as he leaned in closer to me. "You guys are acting like a couple. Are you guys- do you like each other?"_

_I pondered the question for a few minutes zoning out of everything around me, unaware that Derek was listening in from the parking lot. I looked up at Stiles and my cheeks lit up in flames. "I don't know. I-I think I might like him. But i'm not sure how he feels about me." _

_Stiles just stared at me with a straight face and cocked his head. "Kal, you got the man to watch the Titanic. He must have some sort of feelings for you."_

After that conversation I couldn't get Derek out of my head. I had tried to figure out if I actually had a crush on Derek or not. I know I feel safe and happy around him, but did I have a crush on him? I wasn't completely sure.

As soon as I got his text, I knew though. Because my stomach filled with unwanted butterflies when I saw his name on the text ID.

_No training today. We can have another break day. You get to chose what we do. xDerek_

* * *

I wasn't sure how Derek felt about me. I knew he liked me, I just didn't know in which way he liked me. As a little sister, a friend, or something more. Unless he decided to tell me, or I asked him, I would probably never know.

I did know that he wouldn't let me out of his site unless I was at school, or with Scott and Stiles. Like tonight we stayed in and order pizza's. I let Derek read all thirty of my full writing notebooks while I continued to fill up the thirty first. I loved writing. It was something i've always done.

Derek was only on the seventh notebook when he quit reading and looked at me while I wrote. I pretended to not notice his gaze, but it was hard to miss. He just sort of stared at me. He looked like he was about to say something when Scott burst into the living room, shifted and angry.

I jumped up and immediately shift, growling a warning growl at my best friend. Confused at his actions. Scott charged an already shifted Derek and I watched as they fought. They found their way outside, and proceeded to tear at each other for about five minutes before a howled as loud as I possibly could.

They both stopped and looked at me. Still angry, but more calm then they were. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I'M TIRED OF THIS CURSE. I WANT TO BE NORMAL." Scott was breathing heavy and he looked ready to go at Derek again. So I flitted over to my best friend and pinned him against a tree. "What are you going on about?"

"Stiles read somewhere that if you killed the alpha that turned you, you might go back to normal. So i'm going to kill Derek." I burst out laughing look at Derek. Who is chuckling himself. Which makes Scott angrier. "WHAT?"

I looked at Scott and smirk. "You think Derek is the alpha? Seriously?" Scott gave me a, why the fuck do you think i'm here, look, and I just laughed some more. "Do you seriously think I would be hanging around the guy who turned me? Scott. Derek's a beta. Alpha's have red eyes. He has blue."

Scott stopped for a moment and shifted back into his normal self. I stayed shifted, just in case he got angry again. Derek remained in his wolf form as well. But he stepped in between me and Scott, pushing me behind him.

"Scott, i've been hunting the real alpha myself. I don't know who he is, but he killed my sister. And i'm not an idiot. I wouldn't have turned two teenagers into werewolves without explaining everything and ASKING them." Derek's face morphed into a scowl and I sighed. He was always such an ass to others.

Scott hung out with us for a little while longer. He ate pizza, and then Derek showed him a few defensive moves before Scott wandered off to go to sleep. And as soon as he was out of werewolf ear shot, Derek looked at me and cracked a smile.

I smiled back at him and we settled back down on the couch and continued what Scott had interrupted.

"Hey Derek?"

"Hhm?"

"What were you going to say before Scott barged in?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You were opening your mouth to say something, but stopped when Scott came in."

"Oh. Nothing. It was nothing important."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Sooo? What'd you guys think? This chapter is my personal favorite. I wish it was longer, but if I had kept it going it would have been dragging. And no one wants that. Okay, so I know this story is still knew, but no one has entered either contest yet! I need entries guys! Ideas for the story and cover photos! I wanna here what YOU want in the story. So please enter them! Remember to send the ideas to me via a personal message, and not a review. Don't want anyone stealing your idea do you? Love you guys! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :3


	6. Bullet

Hey guys! I have yet another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I did! :3 Don't forget to tell me what you think about it, or the way I portray each character! I wanna know! Oh, and if you guys want to see Kali's outfits, look up xcrisisavertedx on polyvore. Each set is captioned with the corresponding chapter, so you guys can see what each outfit looked like. :3

* * *

I followed close behind Derek as he stopped every little while to sniff the air. We had been out all night tracking the alpha. And so far it was getting us no where. Literally. We were being led in circles.

Groaning, I finally collapsed on the ground and looked at Derek. He stopped and turned around, glancing at my seated position. "What are you doing? We need to keep going."

"We've been tracking him all night. I'm exhausted."

Derek rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "Get use to it. Until we find him you're going be missing a few nights sleep." I sighed and laid backwards onto the pavement. "Can I just go home? I'm not doing anything but walking around. You're doing all the tracking."

Waving his hand at me, he walked off towards a old building. I took that as my cue to leave, and I started jogging towards the woods. Shifting as soon as I knew I was safely hidden.

I ran all the way home, and then collapsed on my mattress. Sighing contently as I slid into oblivion.

* * *

_Feeling the tension _  
_ Feeling the stress_  
_ I've got a notion I want to confess_  
_ Looking so good when your hair is a mess_  
_ Tearing the buttons right off of your dress_

I smacked my hand down on the floor, feeling around for my phone. I didn't know who was calling me, but whoever it was they were getting their throat ripped out.

I finally grabbed a hold of it and then looked at the caller id. I froze, and clicked answer.

"Derek? I thought the wave of your hand was- Stiles? Whoa whoa. Slow down. What happened?"

"It's Derek. He got shot with something. He's not healing, and he's getting worse by the minute. I think he's dying."

My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed, my heart pounding. I could feel myself shifting out of fear for the older wolf. "I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"The vets where Scott works." If it had been any other time, I would have laughed at his response. But as soon as I heard their location, I took of in a run. Shoving my phone in my bra. I must say, best pocket ever.

I hit the ground in front of the house on all fours, using my claws to dig into the ground and propel me forward faster. My only thoughts were of Derek. He can't die. He's Derek. Hot, Scowling, brooding Derek. He was not going to die. Not on my watch.

* * *

I ran full speed towards the vet, bolting in the door and into the back room, skidding to a hault in front of the examination table Derek was currently leaning over. He was doing his best not to fall.

"Look. You either cut off my arm, or I rip off your head."

"Look, i'm not buying your death threats anymore."

Derek grabbed Stiles by the shirt and pulled him towards himself, glaring. He looked ready to rip the teens throat out.

"I'll do it. Stiles give me the saw."

Derek jumped and looked at me, his eyes flaring their beta blue. I was sure I was still shifted, my own blue orbs staring back at him. "Kali." I grabbed the saw from Stiles and walked over to Derek, grabbing his injured arm in a gentle grip.

I looked him in the eyes and brought the saw up to the very edge of the blue band that was around his arm. I was about to flip the saw on when the front door of the office jingled. Signaling someone was coming in.

"Stiles?"

"Scott? Oh thank god. You just saved me a lifetime of nightmares."

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott was gazing at the saw against Derek's arm, his eyes wide. I pulled my arm away and set the saw down. Scott handed Derek the bullet, but before Derek could do anything with it he passed out and fell to the floor.

I leaned down next to him and slapped his face a few times, and when nothing worked I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. Scott and Stiles just gaped at me as I leaned down and pressed my lips onto Derek's. And when Derek came to, he seemed surprised too.

He didn't question me though, just got back up and bit open the bullet. He lit the wolfs bane on fire and then laid it over the wound. Immediately he started screaming in pain, and he fell back onto the floor. I sat down next to him and pulled him into my lap, holding him as he screamed.

But just as quickly as it started, it ended. Derek sat up, still leaning against me. He looked from me to the boys, and then back to me. I held his gaze for a moment, and then turned towards the boys when Stiles spoke. "Are you okay?"

Derek scoffed and looked dead at the boys. "Aside from the agonizing pain?" I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder. Making Scott and Stiles both raise their eyebrows. "I think the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign." Again, a chuckle on my part, and a glare from Derek.

"Now, can someone please tell me what the hell happened? I left you alone for half an hour and you managed to get shot." Derek scowled at me and started to stand. But before he could I shot up and helped him the rest of the way.

"One of the hunters must have been tracking the alpha as well. They must have saw me and decided to shoot me as well." I groaned and hugged Derek. "I'm sorry! I should never have left." I tried to ignore the fact that his abs were all up on my body. I tried, and failed.

Derek looked straight at me and pulled me closer. "I'm glad you did. You might have been hurt too." I sighed and then jumped when Scott coughed. Looked at him and scowled, pulling away from Derek.

"Now that everyone's all fine and dandy, can we please all go home? That was a terrifying experience." Stiles flopped down on the examination table, still looking pale. Pussy.

"I was the one that was going to cut his arm off, and I hardly flinched."

"Yeah, but you're in love with the guy. You would do anything to keep him alive."

My face lit up with a rosie blush and I was ready to maul him. He just told Derek how I felt about him! I bared my fangs at the boy, a growl sounding deep in my throat. But instantly calmed when Derek put a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him, a blush still evident on my cheeks.

"It's fine Kali. Let's just go home. I'm exhausted, my body isn't done healing yet."

* * *

I flopped down on the mattress, my mind wandering to the days events. Tracking the alpha for fourteen hours straight, then almost cutting Derek's arm off. His reaction to Stiles giving away my feelings. Everything was so strange.

I turned over and buried myself in my blankets when I heard Derek come in the room. "Kali? You still up?"

I nodded my head and sat up, watching Derek as he settled on the bed next to me. I sat there for a minute, but then opened my mouth. "Derek, I-"

He reached over and grabbed each side of my face, pulling me towards him and kissing me gently on the lips. "Thank you."

And with that, he stood up and left. Leaving me to sit and ponder what was going on in Derek Hale's head.

* * *

Hey guys! I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys too. I don't know how I feel about the ending though. What do you guys think? :3 Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!


	7. Mountain Lion

Okay guys, so you know how i've been spitting these chapters out left and right? Well, i'm going to keep doing it until I get through with season one, and then I might slow it down a bit. Maybe a chapter a day, maybe every two days once I hit season two. I'm scared that if I keep this up for two long i'll run out of my creative juices and have to go on hiatus. And I don't know how you guys feel about that, but I know I sure don't want it to happen. So As soon as i'm through with season one, i'm going to slow it down a notch. Anyway, i'm going to quit rambling and allow you guys to get to reading. :3 Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!

* * *

The ambulance showed up not long after Derek and I tracked the alpha to the video store. I wanted to corner him in and kill him, but Derek wanted to show Scott what the alpha could do.

Which confused me. Derek had wanted the alpha dead all along, but the second we have a chance to kill him, he backed out. I just didn't understand it. But I shoved the thought out of my mind when Sheriff Stilinski arrived at the scene, Stiles in the passenger seat of the squad car.

Jackson and Lydia were being examined by the paramedics and questioned by the cops. Jackson was throwing a bitch fit over wanting to go home, throwing all his anger at the sheriff. I just wanted to bash his face in. But I refrained from doing so. While in public.

"See Scott? Unless you team up with Kali and me, the alpha will keep on killing. And eventually, unless you join him in his killing spree, he'll kill you. So I suggest you get over whatever grudge you have against me and help us fight him."

I bobbed my head in agreement and gauged Scott's reaction. "I trusted him from day one. You know that. And you also know I have this wicked second sense when it comes to people. So you should know you can trust him, because I do." Scott huffed at me and looked between Derek and me.

"Fine. I'll help you. But after this, you need to leave me alone. Kali, I love you like an older sister, but I really don't want anything to do with your boyfriend. I still don't trust him." I blushed when Scott called Derek my boyfriend, but Derek didn't seem at all fazed by it.

Derek stepped off the ledge of the building and looked pleased with himself. But he somehow managed to keep the permanent scowl on his face. Sometimes Kali didn't understand the older man.

I stepped off the edge and sat down on the gravel floor of the buildings roof. I cocked my head and listened to the police as they tried to come up with an explanation for everything, and I almost fell over laughing at their excuse.

"A mountain lion? Really?" Derek and Scott chuckled as they watched me, but I could see their minds were else where. I decided not to push and ask questions, but I was secretly dying to know what was on their minds.

"Anyways, can we go now? It's like, eleven at night and I haven't eaten in six hours. My werewolf stomach is grumbling for food."

* * *

The late dinner was interesting. Between the conversation and the silence, there was no way to hide from the awkwardness. We ate at Denny's, so the food was good, the company just... wasn't. I'm sure if I was alone with the boys separately it would have been fun, but being out with both of them was a disaster.

I had ordered a bacon cheeseburger with mayo, pickles, and ketchup. And on the side I got curly fries and a chocolate shake. The same thing I got every single time I ate at the glorious restaurant.

It took fifteen minutes of awkward conversation for our topic to go anywhere. But eventually we got on the touchy subject of the alpha. We all knew we needed a plan to figure out who he is, and why he's killing people.

It was extremely hard to figure anything out when Scott and Derek couldn't agree on a single thing. Derek wanted to figure out who the alpha was, and then kill him, while Scott wanted to kill him before he killed anyone else. They had tried to let me decide, but I just wanted the guy dead. So I was no help.

"He's going to kill someone else, we need to stop him before he does!"

"We need to figure out who he is first! Then we can figure out why he's killing people. We might be able to stop him before anything happens."

"That will take to long! He enjoys killing, he'll kill again just for fun!"

"We need to know who he is!"

I just sat there eating my food, watching in amusement as the werewolves fought. Unsure if I should leave them be and go home, or make them both discuss the subject later, when they're more calm. I was basically the mediator in this, I could pretty much make them do anything.

"Guys. Can we just talk about this tomorrow? It's after midnight. I'm sure the waitresses want to close up. Well, i'm sure they just want us to leave. You guys are being loud."

They both huffed and pushed out of their seats. Derek dropped a fifty on the table, not caring how much change he was leaving. He knew the check wouldn't be any higher than thirty, but he just wanted out of there.

I was to tired to do anything other than sleep, so he had just ended up letting me climb on his back and sleep as he ran home. Leaving Scott to his own devices. Derek was warm and comfortable, so I fell asleep as soon as I was settled comfortably on his back.

My head was laying on his shoulder, and my arms were curled around his neck, resting on his collar bone. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and I was completely out. So much that I didn't even notice when we got home.

And I was so comfortable I refused to let go of Derek when he tried to get me to wake up.

"Kali. Hey. We're home. Let go and go to bed."

"No. I'm comfortable."

"Kali."

"Noo."

I just held on to his neck when he pulled me off of his back, so he had no choice but to carry me all the way up to my new room and yank my arms from his neck.

"Goodnight Kali."

"Night sour wolf."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of fighting downstairs, and I immediately snapped awake and bolted down the stairs and into the burnt living room. And I was greeted by the annoying face of Allison's aunt, Kate.

Derek was on the floor withering in pain, and Kate was standing over him with a taser stick thing. I shifted and snarled at her, getting her attention. She smirked and looked down at Derek.

"And who is this? Your girlfriend? You naughty boy! Keeping such a... young thing from us. She's no more than, what, 17? Tsk tsk tsk. You're a little old for her, aren't you?" She hit Derek with the taser again and I growled a warning growl at her, causing her to laugh.

"She thinks she's so vicious! She must be newly changed. Any other werewolf would be more cautious around a hunter. But this one just seems ready to rumble. Well you're in luck bitch. Because so am I. Come and get me!"

I roared and charged her, getting a good scratch in before I was immediately taken down by the taser. I whimpered in pain as I involuntarily shifted back and was staring at Kate through human eyes. She laughed at me and looked back at Derek.

I pulled myself closer to Derek, watching Kate warily as I did so. I was afraid she would hit me with the taser again, but she let me move. I huddled against his chest, using his closeness to comfort myself. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"So you _do_ have a thing for her! No wonder you didn't tell me about her. You were protecting the little beta you've grown so attached too. To bad she's so young. It always hurts to know I have to kill something so... niave."

Derek growled at her and tightened his grip on me. Kate just crouched down next to us and smiled. "Or, I could make a deal with you. You tell me who the alpha is, and you both can go free. I won't kill your little girlfriend, and both of you can live happily ever after and start a new werewolf family."

She watched us for a minute and I heard Derek's heartbeat spike. He was getting ready to run. "Unless... You don't know who the alpha is either." When Derek didn't respond, Kate sighed.

"Well that's unfortunate. Because, well," When she turned her head we both bolted out of the room, and out of the house. Heading straight for the woods. "You just became useless." I heard gun shots ring through the air, obviously meant for us.

But after a short time, Derek stopped and I had to skid to a stop so I didn't run in to him. "What the hell was that? Why did you try and fight her? She's a hunter! She could have killed you!" Derek had grabbed my shoulders and was currently digging his claws into my flesh.

"I was trying to help! I'm sorry if I thought I was ready to stand up for myself! You've trained me enough, I could have taken her if she didn't have that damn taser. At least I got one good shot at her. And on her pretty little face too." Derek shook his head and yanked his claws out of my shoulders.

Immediately the flesh around the wounds knitted together, and my skin looked as good as new. Like there weren't any puncture wounds there. I sighed and grabbed Derek's arm.

"Look. You can't protect me forever. I have to learn to fight them sooner or later. And you teaching me helps a little, but it's not enough. I need the actual experience. And I can only get that from actual combat with these people."

"I know, I know. I just... I hate seeing you hurt." I frowned and pulled Derek into a hug. "Thank you. But with everything going on, i'm bound to get hurt. But hey, at least I heal fast."

* * *

I pulled my phone out from where it had been resting in my bra and unlocked it. Scrolling through my messages from Derek and smiling as I reread them. He was like a different person when it was just me and him. But with everyone else he was a total ass.

Stiles grabbed my phone from my hand and started reading the messages. Cocking an eyebrow at what he was reading. "Dude. This is freaky shit."

Snatching my phone back I locked it and stuck it in my back pocket. Glaring at my best friend. "How is Derek being nice 'freaky shit'?" Stiles gaped at me like I had a second head. I just gave him a what the fuck look until he answered.

"He's _Derek_. He's a jerk to anyone and everyone, except you. It's really weird."

I just ignored him and went back to my chemistry. Groaning as I heard Harris question Stiles about where Scott was. He must have ditched with Allison, who I couldn't hear anywhere in the school. His mom was going to kill him. If I didn't first.

He better be at home sick. Or he was getting his throat ripped out. By three angry people. Two of which are werewolves. Me, Derek, and mama Mccall. I unlocked my phone again and sent the Houdini a text.

_You better damn well be in bed sick. Or I, as well as Derek and your mom, will rip you throat out and feed it to the dogs. I can promise you that. You're putting us in danger every time you go out with Allison. You can get us caught at any second! -Kali_

That night my mom had gone to the conference, with reluctance of course, and left decently surprised. I had straight a's and all my teachers, except Mr. Harris, loved me.

Scott and Stiles had called me as soon as the conferences were over. Apparently an actual mountain lion had been loose in the parking lot of the school. Mr Argent ended up shooting it, so the murder cases connected to it were closed.

It wasn't unusual for a wild animal to wander into populated areas, considering we lived so close to the preserve, but we'd never seen a mountain lion run around like that. Not since before I was born. So this was one for the books.

Derek had gone to investigate, just in case the mountain lion was let loose on purpose. It wouldn't have surprised me if the alpha had let it loose, in order to draw attention away from himself. I mean, it would work on the humans, but not on the hunters and the other werewolves.

We weren't dumb.

* * *

I had been living with Derek now for over a month, and at this point my mom knew I wasn't coming home. So she eventually gave up and signed the emancipation papers I had filled out. So I was officially no longer under anyone's custody, and I now lived with Derek legally. Sort of.

Once my mom signed all the papers Derek and I had got to work making my room my own. We had spent the whole of a week fixing the walls and the floor to accommodate my taste, and withing five days the room looked like an actual room. Not a burnt piece of wood.

The last two days were spent painting and refurnishing. Derek bought whatever I wanted for my room. Even a brand new laptop and a flat screen. So it was pretty amazing.

We had completely replaced everything. The walls, the floor, the roof, the lighting fixtures, the outlets. Everything. My room looked like something that came out of a magazine. It was perfect.

And the first thing I had done in my beautiful new room was jump on my feather mattress and curled up in a ball, settling down and falling asleep as soon as my head hit the equally fluffy pillow.

* * *

So guys. Again, not to happy with this chapter. But I promised I would get it out last night, but fell asleep before I could finish it. And I really don't feel like rewriting it. So i'm just gonna leave it how it is. I know it seems to jump around a lot, well, at least it does to me, but I had it planned out that way. Anyways, thank you guys for reading! Love you! Favorite, follow, and review!

P.s. Don't forget to join in on the contests! I need more entries! :3


	8. Spirals

I would have had this chapter out a lot sooner, but i'm watching my nephew again, and it's hard to concentrate and type when you have a screaming baby wiggling in your arms. So here you are! Favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys! :3

* * *

I stalked through the parking garage, completely shifted into my werewolf form, as I tracked Scott through the parking garage. I was following Derek quietly, my mind focused on the task at hand. We were testing Scott, seeing if he would be able to escape the alpha if he needed too.

Derek had already tested me. And I had passed with flying colors. Derek had been impressed with my ability to think on my feet. I had climb one of the trees in the preserve and jumped from tree to tree until Derek could no longer track me.

I had changed directions so many times, my scent was scattered to the point confusion. As a reward, had let me do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. And in place of that, I chose to go with Derek to help him with Scott's test.

After a few minutes I broke off from the older werewolf, circling the floor so I could come at Scott from a different angle, so when Derek was chasing him, he would run right into my trap.

I crouched patiently behind a car and waited until I could see Scott crouching by a car in front of me. I mentally face palmed when his phone went off. If it was really the alpha after him, he would really be dead.

So in order for him to learn from his mistake, I slipped out from behind my hiding spot, and jumped onto the car Scott was leaning against. He didn't even have time to move when I yanked him on top of the cars hood, and slammed him down onto the metal. "You're dead."

He looked up at me with a glare, his heart rate slowing down after a few deep breaths. "I hate you."

"Well you shouldn't. She was helping me teach you. If it had really been the alpha after you, you really would be dead."

Scott frowned and jumped up when Derek came into view. "But the car alarm thing was smart right?" Derek looked at him and his permanent scowl returned. "Until your phone went off."

Derek snatched Scott's phone out of his hand and showed him the screen. "You see this? She's going to get you killed. You need to quit seeing her. Because as long as you are, your in danger." He threw his phone against the wall and it shattered.

I could hear Scott's heart race increase and his was glaring at Derek. "Oh, so your getting mad now. Good. Use that. Use your emotions. They'll help you control the shift." He looked at me, giving me my que to speak.

"Once you learn to use your emotions to shift, everything will be easier. You will be able to control everything on the full moon. The alpha won't be able to control you any more. You won't be a danger to the public."

"YOU DON'T GET IT! You could control everything from the second you were bit. You're a natural! I'm not. You're not a danger to the public. I am!" I looked at Derek, and then shifted my gaze back to Scott. I sighed and hugged my best friend.

"You'll get it. Apparently i'm one of a kind. Derek doesn't even understand how I do it. So don't beat yourself up. All other bitten werewolves go through what your going through. We'll figure everything out, and you'll learn how to control the shift. I promise you."

"Now, just remember. The only way we can teach you is if you stay away from Allison. Can you do that?" Scott nodded his head, and then turned to walk off. Only stopping to pick up the remains of his phone.

* * *

We were in Scott's room, Derek and I. I was on Scott's bed, my hands behind my head, and Derek was sitting in a green chair next to the window. Scott had texted Derek about the alpha, apparently he had went to see Allison one last time, and had a run in with the unknown alpha.

So we had decided to wait for him in his room. I wasn't originally going to go along with Derek, but I wanted to hear what Scott had to say. So I ended up going.

I was about to text Stiles about our history project when I heard Scott coming up his stairs, and I sat up. Crossing my legs and resting my hands on my arms, which were leaning on my thighs.

Scott walked in his room and turned on his light, jumping when he noticed us. "Geez. You guys scared the crap out of me. You need to quit doing that." I giggled and looked over at Derek.

"So? What happened?"

"Well, I went to go talk to Allison one last time, and when I was coming out he was outside her house. And he chased me into my car. But he didn't attack."

"Okay. Well, what impression did you get off of him?"

"Impression? What do you mean?"

Before Derek could answer, I jumped in. Wanting to explain. "He means what emotions did you get off of him. Since me and you are still pack with him, we would be able to tell what he's feeling, and who he's feeling it for. So again, what emotions did you get off of him?"

Scott watched me and Derek for a minute, his face morphing into concentration. And after a second he looked up, and opened his mouth to talk. "Anger. I could feel his anger." Derek and I exchanged a look, and Derek got up out of his seat and stood in front of Scott. "Was it directed at you?"

"No. No, not me. But it definitely anger. I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." I cocked my head at that. Derek froze, but shook it off after a second. "Wait wait. What did you just say?"

"He drew the spiral, on the window of my car. In the condensation, you know." Derek's face twisted in a look of concentration, and both Scott and I watched him intently. "What? You have this look like you know what it means."

I slid off the bed and went to stand next to Derek. I grabbed his arm and he looked at me, breaking out of his stupor. "No, it's uh, nothing." Derek started to walk off, me following him, when Scott grabbed his are. "Wait, wait, wait, wait a second!"

Scott had this annoyed look on his face, and Derek and I waited for him to say something. "You can't do that! Ask me to trust you, and then keep things to yourself." Derek just sighed and looked at the door and then back at Scott. "It doesn't mean anything."

Derek unlocked the door and then turned back to Scott when he started talking again. "You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?"

I watched the two boys as Derek opened the door, his emotions unreadable. "You don't want to know." He walked out of the room, and I followed slowly behind him, squeezing Scott's shoulder as I went. "Sorry Scotty."

* * *

I was on my morning run before school when I noticed something was off. It was oddly quiet, and all the animal scent trails were stale. I slowed to a walk and glanced around, shifting just enough to make my eye sight increase.

Suddenly I heard the snap of a twig and I whirled around, coming face to face with the red eyed alpha. I back up, shifting the rest of the way as I went, and growled. The alpha growled back and stalked towards me, his speed slowly increasing. I spun on my heels and took off, dropping to all fours as I ran.

I couldn't go far, because he chased me to the very edge of a cliff, leaving me stranded without anywhere to run. I crouched and snarled at him, which only made him more angry. He snatched my by my arm and dragged me forward just little bit.

He grabbed my hand, and using his claws, carved a large spiral on my palm. I howled in pain when his claws dug into my skin, ripping open the flesh. He seemed to be carving slowly, because it felt like it took four hours for him to finish the spiral.

I alternated between screaming and howling, because the pain made me shift between beta form and human form several times. And it was a painful shifting. Worse than my first shift.

Derek must have heard my howls because as soon as the alpha pulled his claw out of my hand, I felt him jerk to the side and I was dropped like a rag doll. I sat up quickly and pushed myself up against a tree, watching the fight progress.

After a few minutes the alpha ran off and Derek was at my side, examining my hand. "Why isn't it healing Derek?"

He looked at me, rage and concern mixing in his eyes. "Because it's from an alpha. It'll heal, but it'll take longer." He picked my up bridal style and started running, only stopping to sit me on my bed once we got home. He got peroxide out of the bathroom and started dabbing it on the wound with a cotton ball.

"Derek." He kept on cleaning it, ignoring me. "Derek." He looked up and I grabbed his hand, my eyes full of curiosity and annoyance. "What does the spiral mean?"

Derek looked at me for a second and then sighed. He put the cap back on the peroxide and set it and the cotton ball on my night stand. "It means revenge. It means he will keep killing until he's completely satisfied. I don't know why he marked you and Scott, but I know it means something. I just need to figure it out."

* * *

"So Allison is the one that keeps him calm?" I was sitting at our normal lunch table with Scott and Stiles. I was munching on curly fries while Stiles explained his adventure trying to teach Scott to control his anger.

"Yeah. Finstock was yelling at him in Economics and his heart rate was going through the roof, but when Allison grabbed his hand he calmed down immediately. It's almost like she's his anchor." I nodded, and stuck another curly fry down my throat.

Scott looked at me and I cocked my head. "What is it Scotty?" He shook his head and frowned. "I'm just trying to figure out what your anchor could be. It must be really strong, because you've been under control since day one."

My mind wandered at that. I hadn't really thought about what my anchor had been. Hell, I didn't even know I had one. But now, I knew I must have had one the day I was bit, and Scott's right. It must be a strong one.

I thought about it for a while, and then it clicked. "My dad." Stiles choked on his soda, and Scott dropped the fry he was holding. "Your dad? But he..." I nodded and sighed.

"Yeah. I know. That's why he's my anchor. I know he can't do anything anymore, so I feel safe. Really my anchor is just safety, but I feel like he's it." I took a sip of my soda and then stood up, stretching my back as I dumped my tray and walked out of the cafeteria. Only then did I let the tear slip down my cheek.

* * *

Meet me at the vets office. I think I found something. xDerek

I frowned and looked up at the clock. I still had thirty minutes of school left, but I knew I couldn't keep Derek waiting. He would only ask me to leave school early if he really needed something. So I grabbed my backpack and stood up, ignoring the teacher and walked right out of the classroom and the school.

I ran until I hit the woodland, and then shifted, using the dense forest to hide me as I used the woods as a shortcut to get to the vet. It only took five minutes for me to reach the vet this way.

The bell on the door chimed as I walked in, and I heard Derek speaking to the vet. "I told them no." Derek stepped closer to Dr. Deaton. Cocking his head as he glared at the man. "Did you hear that? The sound of your heart beat rising? That's the sound of you lying."

He pulled the vet across the examination table, knocking him out with his head. "DEREK! WHAT THE HELL?" Derek put the now unconscious veterinarian in a chair and used duct tape to keep him in place. "Kali. He's the alpha. He has to be."

"But his scent..." Derek stood up and walked over to me, staring me down. "Could be completely different while he's human." I nodded and then jumped to sit on the examination table. "So what are we going to do now? Wait till he wakes up and interrogate him?"

Derek leaned against the table next to me and nodded. "Or make him mad enough to shift." I looked over at the vet and my eyebrows knitted together. "Why aren't his wounds healing, if he's a werewolf?"

"He might have enough practice, so that they won't until we leave him alone." I nodded again

After a while Dr. Deaton woke up, and I was sitting criss cross in front of him, playing with my phone. He looked at me and recognition dawned in his eyes. I smiled at him and then looked at Derek. "Are you protecting someone?"

"Alright, the key to the drug locker is in my pocket."

"I don't want drugs! I wanna know why you're lying!"

I sighed and stood up, putting my hand on Derek's shoulder. "Easy." I turned to the doctor and smiled lightly, and then sat back down against the wall, scrolling through my facebook wall again.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Derek twisted the chair around, causing Deaton to gasp. "What are you doing? What do you want?" The vet gasped out, terror covering his features. Derek lifted the chair, anger rolling off of him. I set my phone on the table and stood up, ready to calm Derek again, if need be.

"I want to know who you are, who you're protecting!" Derek growled, just as Scott ran into the room. "What are you doing? Kali! Why are you letting him do this?" I just shrugged and walked out of the room, grabbing my phone as I went. I didn't feel like dealing with another fight. Boys are idiots.

I slipped into the woods again, taking off into a run, letting my wolf over take me as I let my mind go blank. Only focusing on the forest around me. I don't know how long I ran, but the vibration of my phone.

I slowed to a stop and took out my phone, clicking on a message from Stiles, telling me to meet them at the school. The alpha had them all trapped. I growled and took off towards the school, dropping to all fours so I could run faster.

* * *

I burst through the front doors of the school and stopped to listen for my friends. My wolf going crazy to protect them. They were pack, despite everything. And my wolf needed to protect my pack.

When I caught Scott's scent, I followed it as quickly as I could. I followed it all the way into the gym where he was in the process of throwing a beaker at the alpha. I growled and started running at him when the alpha roared and I fell to the ground, screaming.

I was already shifted but I was forced to shift back, and then I shifted again. It was extremely painful. I withered on the ground and watched helplessly as Scott stalked off. I could tell something wasn't right with him.

Finally, after about a minute I could stand, and I followed Scott again, finding him outside a classroom, his beta yellow eyes glaring at the door. A low growl escaping his lips. "Scott." He snarled and turned around, charging me.

I easily dodged him, but grabbed his arm and forced him to the ground. "Scott! Stop! It's me, Kali!" I growled at him, causing him to pause and look at me. He shook his head and pushed me off of him. He ran down the hall way, and out of my line of vision, but I could still hear his heart beat.

And I could sense his fear, and I knew it wasn't because of the alpha. Something was happening to him. But I didn't have time to follow him and ask questions, because I heard sirens as they pulled into the school parking lot.

I pushed my wolf down and shifted back as I walked to the door that Scott had been glaring at. I yanked the handle and the door popped open, my friends staring back at me. "You guys okay? Why are you holed up in a locked room?"

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the steps, trying to explain to one of the officers that I got a text from Stiles telling me to meet them at the school. That I had gotten there late and hadn't seen anything. But I wasn't really paying attention.

My focus was on the conversation Scott and Stiles were having. "I had to think of something! I couldn't tell them that a huge freaking werewolf was after us. They would have laughed in my face!"

"So you told them it was Derek?"

"Well, yeah. He was the first person who popped in my head. And it's not like they're going to find him. He's dead. The alpha probably dragged him off somewhere."

I froze, trying to figure out if I heard Scott right. I stood up, ignoring the cops protests, and slowly walked over to Scott and Stiles. "What do you mean, Derek's dead?" The look on my face must have scared them, because they looked at me wide eyed.

"Oh god. I forgot about werewolf hearing. Kali, i'm so sorry. The alpha killed him. He's dead Kali. Derek's dead." I shook my head, not believing them.

"No. No he's not. Derek is not dead. He fine. He must have just went home. Yeah. He's at home. He's not dead." The boys watched me as I sank to the ground, my hands on my head. "He's not dead." I felt tears leak down my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"Kali! Calm down! You're shifting. Someone's going to see!"

I shook my head again, not sure what was going on. My mind was shutting down, and only one thought kept running through me. Derek was dead. He wasn't coming back.

I jumped up and took off, I felt myself completely shift as I ran, and I lost track of time. The one though continually running through my mind. Derek was never coming back.

* * *

Hey guys! So how do you like the new chapter? I really like the end. Do you think I portrayed her reaction perfectly? I think I did. Anyway, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! :3


	9. Grief

_Derek's dead. How can he be dead? He's not dead. He can't be dead._

_But he is. You heard Stiles. The alpha killed him._

_It's the alpha's fault Derek's dead._

_He's dead. Derek's dead._

_Derek can't be dead. He's Derek._

The same thoughts had been running through my head for days now. I don't know how many days, but I knew it had been a few. And I only knew that because I had stopped running long enough to sleep and eat. But other than that, I had kept running.

_Derek's dead._

I had been in my beta form the whole time as well, not caring if a lone jogger came along and saw me. I probably wouldn't have even noticed. I was to numb inside.

_He can't be dead. They were lying._

If I hadn't gotten so close to him, I wouldn't be this upset. Scott and Stiles hadn't even flinched. They had only look upset because I had been upset. They felt no grief for the dead wolf. Only pain for their friend.

The boys had called my phone constantly for a while, I don't know how long. But at one point I had thrown my phone against a tree, wanting them to leave me alone. It shattered into several pieces. I had just kept on running.

Scott found me at one point. He followed me for over two miles, eventually getting me to stop long enough to talk.

_"Kali. You need to stop. Running around the woods isn't going to make him come back."_

_"Go away Scott. I want to be alone."_

_"Kali. You look like you haven't slept more than an hour in three days. And I can hear your stomach growling."_

_"I'm fine Scott. Go away. Leave me alone. I want to be alone."_

_"Kal-" I snarled at him, annoyed that he was still there._

_"GO AWAY. I. Want. To. Be. Alone."_

He had left after staring at me for a few seconds. Giving up. I wasn't going to stop wandering until the numbness went away. However long that would be. The guy I was in love with was dead, and there wasn't anything I could do.

If I had just been there, I could have saved him. But I had been to busy running around the woods, being my usual selfish self. While he was being killed by the alpha.

_If you could have quit being selfish for two seconds, you could have saved him. Derek's dead because of you._

I howled in anguish as I started running faster. Trying to out run the pain. Trying to block the grief. Grief and numbness. That's all I could feel. And it was slowly driving me mad.

* * *

I had decided I had been running for five days now. Once I had figured out the times I slept, I was able to figure out how many days had past. Five days, and I was running on fumes. I hadn't slept more than two hours a day, and had barely eaten. A lone rabbit here and there.

Basically, I had let my wolf take over. I was barely myself anymore. I was turning feral. I hadn't been in my human form for five days, and it was taking a toll on my sanity. But I didn't notice.

What I did notice was a scent I didn't think I would ever smell again. I couldn't tell if it was real, or if I was just imagining it. My mind wouldn't focus long enough to determine that.

But I did have enough focus to stop running and sit still long enough to scan the forest around me, and when I did I noticed him. Watching me with pained eyes. Like what he was looking at hurt him.

What he was looking at was me as a mess. My hair hadn't been combed in five days, so it was wild and full of leaves and twigs. What was left of my make up was smudged down my cheeks, I looked ragged.

My clothes were ripped and dirty, and I my eyes were red from exhaustion. But I didn't care. I was to focused on the person in front of me. And he was to focused on me.

"D-Derek?" He took a step forward and I felt fresh tears fall down my cheeks. Derek walked the rest of the way towards me, and engulfed me in a hug. But after a few seconds I started to pound his chest with my fists.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD. YOU ASSHOLE." I was screaming at him. I wasn't sure what I was saying, or even if it made any sense, but I was shocked and pissed.

After about five minutes Derek grabbed my wrists and pulled me against him again. I just went limp, sobbing into his chest. "W-why w-would y-y-you do t-that t-to me?"

Derek sat down and pulled me into his lap, still hugging me. He let his chin rest on my head, and he didn't say anything until I quit crying. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't risk going home, or finding you. I thought you had just went on with your life. If I had known you were going to be like this I would have found you. But I was running from the cops. Scott threw me under the bus and blamed me for everything at the school."

It didn't occur to me until later that I probably stunk, but Derek never mentioned it. "You could have at least let Scott know or something, so he could have told me. I was dying on the inside."

Derek moved me so he could look at me, his face somber. "I'm sorry. I should have. But I really didn't know you would react this way." I punched his chest again, my eyes flashing blue.

"You didn't know I would react this way? Are you seriously that stupid? I'm a girl. Girls react that way when someone they love dies. Well, when they think their dead." Derek's eyes filled with an unexplainable emotion, and he took my face in his hands.

He pulled my face towards his and he kissed my lips gently, and then pulled away so he could watch my reaction. I just sat there for a second before I turned around in his lap, so that I was facing him, my legs wrapping around his back.

My hands wrapped around his neck and gripped his hair as I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time deeper and more hungry. A deep growl sounded from within Derek's chest, and he deepened the kiss even further.

The kiss lasted several minutes before we both broke apart, gasping for air. We looked at each other for a few seconds before Derek stood up, keeping me around his waist. He kissed me again, but stopped when he sat me down. We walked for a little while, ending up back at the house.

Derek grabbed my hand and pulled my to the steps of the porch, and we both sat down. I crawled back into his lap, wanting to be close to him. I looked up at him and smiled. Unbelievably happy that he was back.

"It hurt to be away from you so long. I felt like I was dying on the inside. I couldn't figure out why it hurt so bad, why my wolf yearned to see you again. That's why I came back. I risked coming back so I could see you again. I was going to just watch you for a bit, not talk to you or anything, and then leave again. I just wanted to know you were safe. But I knew I couldn't stay. I'm a fugitive, i'm risking getting caught. But the second I realized you weren't at school I know something was wrong. So I followed your scent back here. And when I saw you, in your... state, I knew."

He stopped, but I was curious. "Knew... knew what?" Derek looked down at me and smiled. He kissed my head and tightened his arms around me. "I knew when I saw you, how you were reacting to thinking I was dead, I knew you were my mate. Werewolves mate for life, like normal wolves. And it's extremely hard for us to find our mate. I felt it that first day, in the woods when I gave Scott his inhaler back. That's why I had stopped and looked back at you. But I thought it was just a passing thing. A slight attraction. But then you sort of attached to me. And then when you moved in. I was happier than I had been in a while. Then it still hadn't fully clicked. And now, I know. Kali. You're my mate."

I gaped at him for a few minutes, before my mind comprehended everything he said. But when his words clicked, I just grinned at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. That's when I realized I hadn't had a shower in five days.

"Oh. Oh god. I seriously must stink. I'm going to get a shower." I started to jump up when Derek grabbed my waist and pulled me back down. He smiled and gently planted a kiss on my lips. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me to the bathroom.

He shut the bathroom door behind us as he sat me down on my feet. His actions clicked in my mind, and I smiled at him, grabbing his head and pulling him close for a deep kiss. When we came up for air, I pulled my shirt off, and he did the same, then our lips pressed together again.

He grabbed my hips and hoisted my up so my legs could wrapped around his waist, and he unclasped my bra as our kiss deepened. He broke away long enough to turn the shower on warm, and we stepped under the steady stream.

Derek laid me down on the floor of the shower and planted kisses across my jaw and down my neck and chest until he reached the waist band of my jeans. I gasp when he literally ripped my tattered jeans off my body, and then did the same with my underwear.

I moaned and let my mind wandered into complete blissful oblivion.

* * *

So now it's completely obvious that I suck at sex scenes and refuse to write them, because of how bad I suck at it. I attempted to write it, but it turned out terrible, so you'll have to deal without it. So I hope you like the chapter as much as I do, because I absolutely love it. Anyway, tell me what you think! Favorite, follow, and review! Love you guys! 3


End file.
